


Позорище

by Eliza_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Это был тот позор, когда твоя мать приходит на открытый урок и смотрит тебе в спину, а ты даже шелохнуться не можешь, при этом одноклассники тихо посмеиваются над тобой, потому что ты тут единственный лох.Но, честно, конкретно это — это ужасно. Это хуже, чем вбежать в раздевалку девчонок голышом, а затем быть там запертым. Хуже, чем подача в лицо директора.— Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, на этот месяц отвечаю за вас я, приятно познакомиться!





	1. Chapter 1

У него была укладка а-ля «я только что проснулся», при этом сразу видно, что волосы уложены по велению умелого стилиста. У него кожа матовая, гладкая, тёплая, скулы слегка очерчены, подбородок не слишком острый, глаза то ли шоколадного — какашечного, хы, — то ли медного цвета, но в любом случае взгляд что-то внутри Хаджиме топил и плавил. Может, сердце, может, душу, может, связь между ними. Это, в принципе, не важно.  
  
Важна эта усмешка-которая-милая-улыбка, которую Иваизуми почему-то видел прямо перед собой во время учебного процесса, и, эй, так быть не должно. Хотя бы потому что Ойкава должен был быть сейчас в университете и страдать хернёй (иначе почему постоянно писали Иваизуми всю ту дурь, которая витала в пустой башке?), а школьник должен был сидеть за партой возле окна и страдать своей подростковой хернёй. Так было положено.  
  
— Итак, я вас оставляю, — завуч, которого Иваизуми в глаза ни разу не видел, слегка поклонился на прощанье, а молодой мужчина обворожительно улыбнулся в ответ, чем окончательно добил бедного пожилого учителя. Всегда так.  
  
— Что же, сегодня доброе замечательное утро, — Хаджиме недоверчиво посмотрел на серые облака, подмечая готовый политься в любую секунду дождь, потому что запах озона просачивался сквозь приоткрытую форточку, и трепет деревьев под напором сильного ветра, — и мне будет приятно со всеми вами познакомиться! Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, на этот месяц отвечаю за вас я. И, типа, давайте позаботимся друг о друге? — Хаджиме был готов на этой вопросительной интонации со всей силы впечататься лицом в парту. Ойкава лишь поправил очки на переносице.  
  
Иваизуми прекрасно знал, что Ойкава безбожно врал, а эти его бесстыжие глаза никогда не выдавали, но Иваизуми знал. Ойкава вообще подростков не любил, просто потому что сам недавно вышел из этого возраста и «Возиться с теми, у кого гормоны вместо мозгов — не круто, Ива-чан».  
  
Когда взгляд этих бесстыжих шоколадных глаз остановился на Иваизуми и заискрился неподдельным счастьем, то ученик понял, что попал.  
  
— А чтобы никто тут не соврал, представившись чужим именем и ещё чего, мне нужен помощник, хотя бы вот ты, — Ойкава пальцем указал на предпоследнюю парту и победно улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям в голове. Класс разочаровано застонал, затем разом повернулся в сторону Иваизуми, словно пытался пригвоздить взглядом парня. Типа, мол, чувак, не будь ублюдком, помоги нам тут всем. Естественно, Хаджиме ничем таким не собирался заниматься — Ойкава это тоже знал.  
  
Это был тот позор, когда твоя мать приходит на открытый урок и смотрит тебе в спину, а ты даже шелохнуться не можешь, при этом одноклассники тихо посмеиваются над тобой, потому что ты тут единственный лох. Но, честно, конкретно это — это хуже родителей в школе, которые принесли твой обед. Это хуже, чем вбежать в раздевалку девчонок голышом, а затем быть там запертым. Хуже, чем подача в лицо директора.  
  
Это был Ойкава Тоору — Хаджиме был уверен, что этим можно сказать абсолютно всё об этом человеке.  
  
Потому что…  
— Как тебя зовут? — Ойкава улыбался сладко, предвкушающе.  
— Иваизуми Хаджиме, — он прикрыл глаза и чуть поклонился. Без должного уважения, но не обвинить в презрении. Встал, ожидая худшее, и пошёл в сторону нового «учителя».  
— Ива-чан, значит. Будешь мне помогать, пока я не освоюсь, — Ойкава снова обворожительно улыбнулся и протянул журнал, буквально двинул в руки.  
  
По классу пронеслись смешки. Ещё бы, капитан волейбольной команды, готовый вставить по первое число всем, у кого мозг не на месте, вечно уставший и злой Иваизуми — и Ива-чан. Ива-чан искренне считал, что их новому классному руководителю тоже не помешало бы двинуть между глаз.  
  
Дерьмокава любил различные представления и шоу на публику, пусть о самом шоу знали лишь человека два. Неважно. Важен факт обмана.  
  
— А что случилось с нашим настоящим классным? Почему вы заменяете? — кто-то быстро поднял руку и так же быстро опустил, но голос был девчачий. Иваизуми навострил уши, отмечая, кого нет в классе, сразу рядом с фамилией оставляя кратчайшую характеристику: место в классе, правильное чтение, цвет волос и пол. Иначе этот придурок будет их путать до конца месяца.  
  
— Постольку поскольку, — Ойкава недовольно нахмурился и безразлично махнул ладонью. Иваизуми под стойкой легко дотянулся своей ногой до ступни Ойкавы (должны же были длинные ноги сгодиться хоть на что-то) и легонько пересчитал все косточки в пальцах, прежде чем лицо Тоору скривилось бы в презрении. Ойкава нахмурился, сверху придавил своей второй ногой ногу Хаджиме, чтобы тот отпустил, но у последнего была ещё одна нога, зато у Ойкавы их три явно не было. — У вас я прохожу свою стажировку…

— Но практикантам не дают классное руководство!

—…а вы такой класс, который никто видеть в глаза не хочет, поэтому на время болезни вашего старого сенсея классным руководителем класса 3-5 буду я, — девчонка, которая постоянно выкрикивала глупые по мнению Ойкавы вещи, уже начинала бесить не только нового учителя, но и Хаджиме. Их обоих передёрнуло на пару секунд от нервов.  
  
— Зачем же так грубо? — Иваизуми с упрёком посмотрел на Ойкаву, на что тот только пожал плечами.  
  
Месяц обещал быть пиздец каким долгим.

***

  
  
— Ты выставил меня идиотом перед всем классом. Или мальчиком на побегушках, всё хреново звучит, — Хаджиме закрыл дверь на замок во время перемены и зло оскалился на Ойкаву, который расслабленно сидел на парте и легко улыбался, смотря в окно.   
  
— Всегда мечтал тебе сделать что-нибудь в отместку; теперь-то ты почувствовал себя в моей шкуре! Надо мной постоянно ржёт вся группа, даже некоторые преподы! Между прочим, когда в универе тебя препод называет специально Дерьмокавой, а потом напоминает, что мне надо определиться с темой исследовательской, ведь иначе я снова всю забуду, абсолютно каждый понимает эту чёртову отсылку. А ведь ты всего лишь раз побывал там! — Ойкава притворно возмущался и так же притворно всплескивал руками, выражая своё наигранное возмущение. В глазах смешинки.  
  
Иваизуми снял очки с лица слегка удивлённого Ойкавы и гаденько прошептал:  
— Выпендрёжник, — ученик примерил очки без диоптрий. — Мне идёт?  
— Прекрати так ухмыляться, Ива-чан, — Ойкава заныл, попытавшись вернуть себе аксессуар, — я должен был выглядеть хотя бы умно перед этими спиногрызами.  
— То есть ты признаёшь, что самого твоего лица и острого языка недостаточно?  
— То есть ты признаёшь, что мой язык острый?  
  
Иваизуми пожал плечами — глупо отрицать очевидное. Хотя ответить какой-нибудь пошлой шуткой хотелось, если совсем честно.  
  
— Так что же ты тут делаешь? Неужели у нас теперь все со спортивного отделения проходят стажировку в школах в качестве преподавателей? Или ты мне целым месяцем мстишь за жалкий день? — Ива-чан присел на соседнюю парту и попытался уловить настоящий ответ в жестах, но ничего такого. Никаких нервных дёрганий и фальшивых улыбок. Только усталость в чуть сутулой осанке. — Выпрямись.  
  
Ойкава тут же выпрямился.  
  
— Куратор сказал, что мне в последнее время не достаёт… хм, вот этого вот, — Ойкава постучал себя кулаком по груди, а затем попытался объять необъятный воздух, показывая жестами, чего же ему там не доставало по мнению тренеров. — Честно, я так до конца и не понял, чего же мне не достаёт, но куратор сказал, что со всеми договорился. Посмотрю на младшее поколение, возможно, заражусь этим самым, — Ойкава чуть сморщился, недовольно нахмурился и передёрнул плечами. — По что же меня не отправили в какой-то детский летний волейбольный лагерь, я, если честно, не понимаю откровенно. И вообще, я и так каждую среду работаю с детьми!  
  
Иваизуми лишь недовольно (обеспокоенно) нахмурился.  
  
Преподы в универе Ойкавы действительно были с приветом (а возможно, что в Токио все с таким творческим подходом), но просто так и ради веселья делать ничего не будут. Хаджиме искренне не мог представить, чего внутри Ойкавы было недостаточно, но то, что что-то он там потерял, увидели профессионалы. Неужели не хватает запала? Азарта? Тяги к жизни?  
  
— Боже, Ива-чан, ты становишься похож лицом на мою мать! Избавь меня от этого!

Затрещина.

— Да как с тобой по-другому.  
— Больно же… меня так даже тренера не бьют…  
  
Ойкаве был уже скоро четвёртый десяток, он заканчивал обучение в универе на спортивном отделении, где все ему пророчили становление если не игроком основной сборной, то как минимум элитным тренером. А для первого он прошёл всевозможные проверки, занесён во все списки и посещал все сборы — делал немыслимое, одним словом, чтобы приблизиться к мечте. Хаджиме искренне восхищался им как волейболистом — ужасающий ум, быстрая реакция, сила, подачи, воля к победе, гибкость, манипулирование людьми и анализ соперников за несколько пробных перекидываний. И вечный запал, желание самосовершенствования — для Хаджиме Тоору был словно воплощением идеального волейболиста, к которому стоило стремиться. (Если бы Дурокава ещё не перегружал себя так, да и не был идиотом, эх.) Ойкава вдохновлял, сам того не подозревая.  
  
Хаджиме было восемнадцать, он был капитаном волейбольного клуба, был спортивной гордостью школы Сейджо, был влюблён в бывшего соседа из соседнего дома.  
  
Чтобы понять — Ойкава до переезда жил напротив.  
  
Разница у них была… семь лет примерно? Хаджиме старался не считать.  
  
С самого рождения Иваизуми до семи лет Ойкава заботился о нём, а потом как-то всё перевернулось. И не то чтобы незаметно, просто о Тоору практически никогда родители не заботились, он измывался над собой, а Хаджиме ощущал себя обязанным своим воспитанием, своим характером, своей жизнью, то есть её смыслом. Поэтому беспокоиться за Ойкаву, заботиться о нём — это так привычно даже через несколько сотен километров.  
  
— Даже не смей выставлять меня придурком перед одноклассниками. Или дома перед родителями, я же знаю, ты зайдёшь.  
— А есть за что? — Ойкава ухмыльнулся и потёр шишку на затылке.  
— Сейчас там будет ещё одна.  
— Всё-всё, понял! — мужчина поднял руки вверх в спасительном жесте. — Только не бей. Но хоть на тренировку можно зайти? Мне же интересно.  
  
Хаджиме кивнул благосклонно, потому что, похоже, Дурокаву сюда за этим же и послали. Посмотреть на более молодое, не стеснённое правилами, свободное поколение.  
  
— Ты же здесь учился, когда не был стариком…  
— Эй! Я не старый!  
—…возможно, поэтому сюда и попал?  
  
Ойкава закусил правый уголок нижней губы — не хотел говорить всё до конца, слегка нервничал и при этом в раздумьях — и попытался усесться поудобнее на парте.  
  
Его всегда выдавали жесты, которые контролировать он не мог. Хаджиме, как затравленный сталкер, изучил и знал абсолютно каждый.  
  
— От прежней Аоба Джосай ничего не осталось. Директор другой, учителя тоже. Выручишь, Ива-чан?  
  
Ива-чан вздохнул.  
  
— Наш прежний классрук вёл у нас английский, в этом ты навряд ли облажаешься. Никого не перепутай, не попадайся на уловки и издёвки. Я просто надеюсь, что ты это уже перерос.  
  
У Ойкавы было то самое лицо задиры-младшеклассника, когда он замышлял какую-то пакость своим сокомандникам или учителям в универе в отместку за заниженную, по его мнению, оценку. И, видел Господь, никогда это ничем приличным не заканчивалось.

Иваизуми оставалось лишь разрабатывать свои лёгкие отчаянными вздохами. Надежда умирала последней, да?  
  
— Ну будь хоть чуть-чуть серьёзней, Дерьмокава.  
  
— Я не хочу это слышать от того, — мужчина достал из своего рюкзака молочный хлеб, который служил завтраком-тире-обедом, и распаковал, отправив шуршащий фантик прямо в карман клетчатых школьных брюк, — кто называет своего сенсея «Дерьмокавой», — проговорил он медленно с набитым ртом.  
  
Хаджиме посмотрел на свой выпирающий карман, в котором теперь при каждом движении шуршал фантик. Чёрт, надежда должна была в нём сдохнуть ещё в первые три года его жизни.  
  
— И я знаю тебя, Ива-чан, — Ойкава облизал каждый палец, словно смакуя оставшиеся прилипшие крошки, — поэтому знаю, что тебе такое тоже нравится. Давай повеселимся!  
  
— Смотри, чтобы тебя не обвинили в сексуальных домогательствах к школьникам. С тебя станется, — Иваизуми повернул ключ в замочной скважине и открыл дверь. — Я сейчас на полном серьёзе.  
  
— Я не настолько неосторожный!  
  
Хотелось рычать.


	2. Chapter 2

Конечно же, они были уже старшеклассниками, учителя у них были разные, а классного руководителя они могли не видеть несколько дней подряд — всё это могло бы успокоить. Но это был Ойкава, сегодня был урок английского, а ещё юный «практикант» захотел познакомиться с классом поближе, поэтому ему разрешили сидеть на всех сегодняшних уроках (никак иначе благодаря обворожительной наглой улыбке и обаянию). И, чёрт, Ойкава был спортсменом, пусть и отличником в своё время, но спустя несколько лет все ненужные знания выветрились, оставив лёгкое узнавание той или иной темы, поэтому Ойкава скучал.  
  
Скучающий Ойкава — надоедливый Дерьмокава.  
  
Это была алгебра, были скалярные уравнения, был бумажный самолётик в жёстких волосах Хаджиме и страшный учитель, при котором лучше не шевелиться. Но даже это не помешало обычно запуганному классу шушукаться, когда на парту Иваизуми упал третий самолётик подряд. От нового учителя.  
  
Хей, похоже, складывание из бумаги летательных аппаратов — это единственный навык, оставшийся на должном уровне у Ойкавы после школы.  
  
Талант у Иваизуми специально для Тоору — это тотальное игнорирование. Но это же Ойкава Тоору. (А ещё он сидел ровно за задней партой, что не мешало ему протягивать ноги, тыкать ручкой, пальцем и заниматься прочими непотребствами по отношению к своему ученику). Блять, да сделайте этому ублюдку уже хоть кто-нибудь замечание!  
  
А затем пошли смс-ки. В твиттере, в соцсетях, обычные.

« _Хэй, ты почему меня игноришь? ~_ »  
« _Мне скучно, Ива-чан!!!_ »  
« _Ну повернись ко мне… т.т_ »  
« _Я попробовал заговорить со своим другим учеником, но меня тотально проигнорировали и даже передёрнулись от отвращения. Что я делаю не так?_ »  
« _Я не хочу общаться с девчонками, Ива чан!!! (_._)_ »  
      

« **Чёрт, что это за смайл?!** »  
      

« _Ура, Ива-чан ответил! ~ это понурый взгляд. неужели не похоже?_ »  
      

« **Это похоже на задницу** »  
      

« _Теперь, когда ты это сказал…_ »  
  
— Итак, Иваизуми-кун, раз ты осмелился включить телефон в моём присутствии, то, наверняка, ты сможешь решить это простенькое уравнение?  
  
Иваизуми обречённо посмотрел на длинющее уравнение с дробными частями, с пятыми степенями, с неизвестным, с неделящимися числами и корнями… И просто незаметно послал Ойкаву в задницу жестом. На выставленный средний палец последний отреагировал миролюбиво, шепотом предложил использовать способ подстановки-замены.

Класс смеялся. Иваизуми злился. Ойкава был доволен. Учитель успешно снижал средний балл всего коллектива.  
  
Но дальше — дальше становилось хуже. Иваизуми буквально ощутил всеми фибрами души (задницей) большую яму дерьма, в которую попадал. Следующий урок — английский.  
  
И нет, вообще-то с английским Хаджиме вполне дружил, тесты успешно сдавал на девяносто и больше баллов. Но это было потому, что его постоянно поднатаскивал Ойкава.

Сейчас будет взрыв.  
  
— Итак, Ива-чан, ты согласился быть моим помощником, поэтому будь добр и подойди ко мне, — Иваизуми проворчал, что ему и право выбора-то не давали, а Ойкава только светился хулиганским счастьем. — Поскольку, я думаю, нам будет вполне интересно поговорить друг с другом и поспрашивать разные пикантные подробности… _давайте поговорим. Заодно проверю ваш уровень,_  — Тоору торжествующе наблюдал, как при звучании английских слов лица всех учеников вмиг потухли, скисли и вообще превратились в нечто прокисшее, явно отображающее все мысли об этой идеи.  
  
Иваизуми хмыкнул, усевшись на стул рядом с учительским столом. Кабинет английского был маленький, в нём не было кафедры, зато был огромный стол в углу и два удобных компьютерных стула (хотя компьютер был один, как и учитель, но зачем отслеживать логику в количестве стульев?). Все, кто хотел играть на национальном уровне, кто даже просто попадал в профессиональные клубы, должны были знать английский на минимуме, чтобы смочь разговаривать с иностранными тренерами. То есть терминология и идеальная разговорная речь.  
  
Ойкава никогда не упускал возможность блеснуть всеми вещами, которые у него отлично получались.  
  
— Why do you… no, why do you say Iwa-chan for Iawaizymi? — одна из девочек класса подняла руку и несмело, сбивчиво задала вопрос на английском, сразу уловив суть игры. К сожалению, уловить сразу английский она не смогла.  
     

Ойкава остался доволен — они не профессиональные переводчики, в конце концов, и навряд ли хоть кто-то из этих детей выедет за границы страны Восходящего солнца, поэтому такой уровень был приемлем. Хотя и смешон.  
  
— _Эта кличка к нему прицепилась с детских лет, вы просто посмотрите, какой он милашка! Это просто привычка,_  — Ойкава пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ничего необычного тут нет. Девушка выловила из ответа знакомые слова и небольшие фразы, вроде «childhood», «heʼs cute» и «itʼs», но, похоже, сути так и не поняла, потому что попыталась сопоставить ответ с жестами и мимикой.  
  
—  _Я не хочу слышать от тебя адекватные оправдания этому, зная, что ты обижаешься на меня за то, что моё первое слово было «мама», а не твоё имя,_ — Иваизуми пробубнил что-то возмущённо, но класс встрепенулся, услышав знакомые mother, name и first word, а Ойкава только от обиды сжал чуть губы и сел на своё место, понимая, что адекватного разговора с классом не будет.  
— _Это в прошлом._  
— Но ты всё ещё дуешься, иначе бы не называл меня так.  
— Прикипело к тебе, не могу иначе, — после такого ответа Хаджиме замолчал, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо вроде бы друга, которое выражало только умиротворение.  
  
Девочки надулись, так даже и не поняв общий смысл перепалки. Мальчишки были готовы убить Ойкаву — женского внимания и так не хватало, а тут нарисовался айдол уже не конкурентного возраста, а всё равно все девчонки вешались.  
  
— You dating anyone right now, honey? — очередная девчонка смело спросила так, словно фраза от зубов отскочила.  
—  _За использование гугла и какого-то сайта F в журнал, ну, диалог так не строят, ребят,_  — Ойкава проныл. —  _Как тебя зовут?_  
  
Девчонка, услышав знакомую понятную фразу, зарумянилась и смущённо назвала своё имя. Учитель нашёл в списке имя, внимательно прочёл заметки рядом, сравнив цвет волос и ряд, и поставил F.  
  
— _Жестоко,_  — прокомментировал Иваизуми на английском. Затем перевёл бедняжке ответ на японский. Та почему-то со злостью и искренней ненавистью посмотрела именно на своего одноклассника, зашипев проклятья себе под нос.  
  
—  _Итак, тогда просто и прямо, как с первоклассниками,_  — когда Ойкава произнёс очередную фразу, двадцать с лишним пар глаз уставились на Иваизуми, который решил в этот раз переводить не так прямо, чтобы сгладить углы. — _Называем имя, фамилию, возраст, хобби, чем бы хотели увлекаться в жизни. С первого ряда первой парты, поехали!_  
  
Хаджиме чуял какой-то подвох, но пока не мог сказать, в чём он заключался, потому что его положение было самым выгодным — полулежи на учительском столе, да иногда переводи то, что ученики должны сами знать. На некую озлобленность девушек можно было махнуть рукой — они нигде не встречались, кроме уроков, да и не разговаривали, ни с кем завязывать отношения он сам не хотел. Парни иногда даже благодарно поглядывали, когда Иваизуми отвлекал нового учителя посторонними разговорами.  
  
Но тут на него вопросительно посмотрел Тоору, блеснув стёклами своих ненастоящих очков. Вообще-то, насколько Иваизуми знал, у его друга и впрямь было плохое зрение, но тот успешно скрывал это обыкновенными линзами. Зачем такие сложности с очками-имиджем-стёклами, Хаджиме правда не понимал.  
  
Зато понял, где тут скрытый подвох.  
  
Хэй, когда рядом с тобой стоит тот, на кого ты дрочишь практически каждую ночь — IQ неумолимо снижается до однозначного числа. Но это не мешает наступать твоему человеку из порнографических мечтаний на твоё больное место.  
  
—  _Иваизуми Хаджиме, восемнадцать лет, капитан волейбольной команды, с будущей профессией ещё не определился,_  — отчеканил он по взволнованный блеск в глазах Тоору.  
  
Прозвенел звонок.  
      

Ойкава иногда умел попадать в то-самое-больное, что затрагивать не хотелось. Вот прямо по струнам вдарил, словно своей сумасшедшей подачей на волейбольной площадке.  
      

Не то чтобы Иваизуми и впрямь не знал, кем хотел стать — на самом деле ему нравилось… как бы это сказать… быть помощником, на которого всегда можно положиться. Проще говоря, его привлекала медицина. Травматология. На эту мысль его навела буквально пинком под зад травма Ойкавы. Иваизуми было так жаль, что он не мог ничем помощь, что не мог что-то исправить, что не доглядел вовремя. А потом с удивлением обнаружил, что анатомия его привлекала, а затем и вовсе стал в команде медсестрой по вызову, с некой радостью отмечая, что вправлять нос нерадивому Маттсуну доставляло садистское удовольствие.  
  
— Какая стыдоба, — пропел Ойкава сладким голосом, откидывая журнал куда подальше, — скоро уже конец школьных годов, а ты до сих пор не определился со своим будущим.  
  
Несколько школьников зачаровано застыли в дверях, но Хаджиме глянул на них — всего лишь глянул, чёрт возьми! — и те поспешили выйти из пустого класса обсудить нового учителя.  
  
— Давай об этом не в школе поговорим, — Хаджиме устало потёр переносицу и встал с насиженного места, чтобы забрать сумку на парте.  
— Я думал, что с твоим будущим всё определённо ясно.  
— Я не твой сын, чтобы следовать по твоим стопам, чтобы продолжать семейное дело, — отрицательно мотнул головой ученик, поправляя лямку на плече.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты мне врёшь.  
  
Хаджиме много что мог ответить. Что Ойкава сам врал по мелочам и по поводу важных вещей на каждом шагу, но Иваизуми его не торопил, чтобы тому было комфортно, что вокруг Ойкавы всегда все врали, чтобы подлизаться, чтобы быть поближе. Что он не обязан отчитываться перед придурком, который так упорно пёр к своей цели. Но он просто вздохнул и пошёл на следующий урок.  
  
Трудно сказать, кто из них позорился больше, потому что навыки общения хромали явно у обоих.  
  
Обиженный Ойкава — молчаливый Ойкава, поэтому, спасибо всем Богам, оставшиеся уроки прошли спокойно. На тренировку Ойкава не явился, заявив, что пошёл к себе домой. Оставалось вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
— Слышал, что к тебе ваш новый учитель пристал? — Ханамаки во время отдыха навалился на плечи капитана сзади, на что тот только с раздражением скинул живую тушу с себя. Пот градом катился (кто-то из первогодок заметил, что тренировка выдалась сегодня какой-то жестокой). — Неужели смог побить тебя в армрестлинге и заставил прислуживать себе? Не верю!

— Действительно, что это наш капитан такой терпеливый? — Маттсун поддакнул, приставая с другой стороны.

Да дайте Иваизуми просто сесть на пол, пожалуйста, он устал.

— Возможно, узнаете. Завтра-послезавтра, — Иваизуми ловко выскользнул из капкана и сел возле стенки, открыв потеплевшую от горящих после ударов ладоней бутылку с водой.

За невозможностью подкалывать кого-то своего года, этим двоим было немного одиноко, но приставать к Яхабе им не давал некий материнский инстинкт, а к Кьётани — инстинкт самосохранения. Вот и страдали, несчастные, пытаясь подловить капитана на чём-нибудь горячем. Капитан ловиться не хотел и вообще иногда сам давал по шее своим одногодкам. А то совсем распустились.

— Э, с чего это? У нас по английскому другой учитель.  
— Не темни, капитан, колись!

С какой скоростью слухи разносятся по Сейджо и насколько сильно на него влияет Ойкава — два вопроса, которые искренне интересовали Иваизуми.

 — Узнаете потом. И вообще, не мешайте отдыхать.

— Но нам интересно же, не отмахивайся от нас, словно от мух!

Честно, Иваизуми пытался об этом не думать, но метафора сразу легка на ситуацию, а в голове вместо себя со стороны парень увидел кусочек говна.

В спортзале пахло потом, резиной от мячей и эйр салонпас. Всё это перемешивалось в невероятный успокаивающий аромат жизни, которым был пропитана форма, волосы, кожа. Иваизуми это нравилось. Вот так вдыхать воздух, ощущать этот запах и примеси совсем кристально-чистого воздуха из приоткрытых дверей или окон. А ещё звуки — здесь звучала жизнь под сбитое дыхание, стука мячей об пол и скрип резиновых подошв кроссовок под крики и бормотания, под команды, под чужой кровоток. Это было  _прекрасно._

Видимо, поэтому Ойкава в конец растерялся — как можно отказаться от чего-то подобного по своей собственной воле?

Кьётани подошёл к капитану несмело, потому что тревожить не хотелось, однако гордость пересилила — счастливые глаза, радостная одышка и энергия, которую он никуда деть не мог, свидетельствовали о наконец достижении цели.

— Молодец, Кьётани, — Иваизуми улыбнулся и хлопнул ладонью по спине, на что второгодка чуть ли не взвизгнул щенячьим голосом. Но он улыбнулся ещё шире и пошёл отрабатывать дальше.

— Страшный ты человек, Иваизуми, — Маттсун задумчиво посмотрел вслед своему кохаю, который благополучно игнорировал всех, огрызался на тех, кто раздражал, и уважал лишь капитана.

— Поэтому мне всё ещё интересно, — Маки вновь попытался потыкать в бок кулаком, но был остановлен сердитым взглядом.

Иваизуми не любил, когда нарушали его личное пространство без видимых на то причин. Не любил в принципе лишние тактильные контакты. Не любил, когда его называли по кличкам. Не любил, когда к нему приставали в эмоциональном плане.

— Вы хуже девчонок-сплетниц, поэтому нет.

— Но ты ведь знаешь, что, нагоняя всю эту таинственную ауру, только распаляешь нас и раздуваешь из возможной мухи слона?

Иваизуми безразлично пожал плечами и предвкушающе улыбнулся:

— Вам понравится, поверьте.

Ведь кому не нравятся тренировки до седьмого пота, открывшегося десятого дыхания и всех выбитых пальцев?

***

  
Остановите планету, Иваизуми сойдёт.  
Или хотя бы пусть земля разверзнется под его ногами, а он сам упадёт в ад — было бы не так мучительно стыдно, как сейчас.

Стыд и позор где-то внутри и по отношению к самому себе из-за поведения, из-за реакции и порицания (тоже самого себя, конечно же). Иваизуми умел отлично справляться внешне со всем горящим дерьмом, что на него сваливалось, но внутри — буря. Хаджиме был готов отдать свой любимый волейбольный мяч, компьютер, всю комнату и вообще дом тому, кто сейчас же вышвырнет Ойкаву в окно.

Это, типа, как на меме: стоишь перед разными по типу мусора баками и не можешь решить, в какой надо утрамбовать тело.

Ойкава был таким ублюдком, чья укладка на голове отображала склад ума, а маска на лице всегда не соответствовала эмоциями. Не то чтобы Иваизуми реально любил вешать на людей ярлыки, но он готов был навешать их хоть штук сто (благо, информации и компромата хватало), лишь бы не видеть это хитрое выражение лица. Или не просыпаться с членом по стойке смирно, который словно подмигивал и говорил: «Давай снова его вспомним?» раз -дцатый. Кстати, последнее было предпочтительнее, но Иваизуми сейчас не спал, поэтому первое тоже весьма бы подошло.

К сожалению, на кухне была только его мать, которая хлопотала над Ойкавой как курица над только что вылупившимся цыплёнком. Пожалуйста, напомните этой женщине, кто тут её сын.

Вообще, эти чувства могли бы оставаться на уровне нормальности. Да, если бы Хаджиме был роботом — чистый анализ и чистое восхищение человеческой красотой и навыками волейболиста. Затем ему подумалось, что, будь он Годзилой, то просто бы сожрал Ойкаву, слегка подавившись и поморщившись от неприятного вкуса. Но парень оставался парнем, что не отменяло все эти гормоны, первую влюблённость и всё прочее, что нормальным людям мешало при продолжительной жизни.

Иваизуми искренне не знал, когда началось всё это откровенное блядство, но оно было как заноза в заднице — не знаешь, где подцепил и каким же образом на такое место, но ноет до жути и больно очень, без возможности вытащить. Саднит, ноет, болит. А потом ты ещё присаживаешься где-нибудь и вгоняешь поглубже.

И с этим приходилось страдать. То есть жить, естественно, жить, никто тут не страдал от неразделённой любви к представителю своего пола, который старше больше чем на пять лет.

Это звучит так же отвратно, как и выглядит, как чувствуется — ну правда.

С Ойкавой рядом он ощущал себя как с первой увиденной игрушкой Годзиллы — не уверен, что это ему нужно, что оно того стоит и вообще жутко выглядит. Но хочется. И точка на этом. Иваизуми искренне надеялся, что это пройдёт точно так же, как любовь к этой старенькой игрушке — потерялась в дальних углах дома, а через пять лет уже не жалко отдать другому соседскому ребёнку. Но нихрена. Ойкава вроде потерялся из поля зрения, как только в университет поступил, но из жизни не уходил и с завидном упорством напоминал о себе. А та игрушка не умела издавать звуки, так, между прочим.

Впрочем, как бы про себя Иваизуми не костерил Тоору, но был благодарен за этот спектр всевозможных эмоций. Не был уверен, что его, такого живучего и спокойного, ещё кто-то сможет настолько сильно растормошить.

— Хаджи-кун, давай к нам, мы уже ужинаем! Что же ты не сказал, что То-чан приезжает к нам? Сейчас ещё ключи искать, его родители же в путешествие уехали!.. — мать запричитала, усаживая сына на стул напротив Ойкавы, который обольстительно улыбался женщине и поддакивал.

Этому То-чану скоро четвёртый десяток, мама, как у тебя язык поворачивается называть так этого засранца? или Кто бы мне это сказал, этот гад ведь мне даже твитил с утра, а о приезде ни слова — возможные варианты ответа, которые невозможны.

— Я был удивлён, что настолько далеко в классе сидишь? Неужели тебе там удобно, Ива-чан? — Ойкава поиграл с чайной ложкой, в которой раньше был то ли йогурт, то ли ещё что (этот мужчина на удивление не умел аккуратно есть что-то вязкое), а затем сладко так хмыкнул и уставился на друга.

Мать заинтересовано остановилась, перестав носиться от одной кастрюли к другой, и возмущённо посмотрела на сына.

— Места решались жеребьёвкой, а затем распределяли по росту и зрению. Мне удобно, спасибо, сенсей, — вложив как можно больше яда в последнее слово, с невозмутимым лицом проговорил Хаджиме. — Лучше бы рассказал, почему шёл в свой дом, а потом оказался в моём. Ты же чётко намеревался сюда не заходить, не так ли?

— В моём доме холодно, пусто и одиноко, да и не могу же я пробираться туда как вор какой-то, — заныл Ойкава, поворачиваясь всем корпусом к женщине и словно прося защиты. Хаджиме был вознаграждён укоризненным взглядом от собственной матери и лицезрением поглаживания мягких каштановых волос нежной рукой женщины. — И я удивлён твоими проблемами с математикой. Что это за непотребство такое? А английский? Что это за произношение? А что с планами на будущее? Что за неопределённость? — Ойкава засыпал вопросами, при этом оставаясь ненормально спокойным, хотя вставить слово Хаджиме не мог.

Позор — это на самом деле когда тебя ругали за вполне реальные вещи, когда тут твои важнейшие отношения в жизни решались, а ты смотришь и хочешь этому человеку… или на этого человека… хотя бы заставить замолчать посредством доставания языка до гланд. Честно, Иваизуми хотел свалить это всё на гормоны, но, как показывала практика, эти чёртовы желания возникали не только из-за гормонов.

— Если бы ты меня не отвлекал весь урок, то я смог бы записать, по какому алгоритму решать новые уравнения. Моё произношение вполне приличное…  
— Ты хорошо переводишь, но на английском тебе сложно подобрать слова.  
— Я японец. Это нормально. Всё приходит с практикой, к тому же, — Хаджиме не понимал почему, но вот конкретно сейчас нужно было оправдаться. А дальше… его спалила родная мать.  
— Хаджи-кун хочет стать хирургом.

Это надо просто видеть. Все эти чёртовы минуты разговора рядом с матерью стоили того, чтобы увидеть это выражение лица. Выражение, словно в мире апокалипсис. Словно Вакатоши вдруг стал обыкновенным парнем. Словно кто-то перепутал киттикэт и вискас. Словно кто-то не знал, кто такая Мадонна.

Хаджиме понял, что чем-то выдал себя, когда ладони Тоору расцепились из замка, а сам он просто подпёр кулаком голову. Будто без опоры упадёт, ха.

Чёрт, Иваизуми хотел бы не знать это днище, когда по мельчайшему сокращению мышц вылавливаешь чужие мысли.

— Что ж, Иваизуми-сан, отпустите Ива-чана со мной, чтобы помочь прибраться? Обещаю, верну в целости и сохранности! — Ойкава стрельнул глазами в сторону женщины, а та растерялась. Они ведь так давно не были с мужем вдвоём, а супруг ещё и устал… отдохнуть от сына им бы не помешало.

— Да хоть до завтра не возвращай, — женщина махнула рукой, соображая, что можно романтического приготовить из тех продуктов, которые у них есть в холодильнике.

Хаджиме оставалось лишь смириться с таким поведением матери и понять (простить в этот список не входит, стоит заметить).

На улице чуть прохладно, уже темно, и дул лёгкий ветерок, пробираясь под ворот рубашки и заставляя затянуть потуже галстук.

В доме Ойкавы всё по-прежнему — ещё бы, ведь старшие из семейства не планировали ремонта и не делали его тем более, — только более пыльно и пусто. Пусть — не только к отсутствию людей, а в целом, — атмосфера у дома такая, словно тут жить никто не хотел. В холодильнике остались долго хранящиеся продукты, благо, хоть мышь не повесилась. Пришлось сбегать через дорогу за готовой едой. Дальше — молчаливое мытьё полов, вытирание пыли с различных поверхностей и попытки запылесосить Ойкаву под оправданием «прости, перепутал». 

Словно вернулось всё на лет пять назад.

— Ты врёшь родителям и врёшь мне, — Тоору покачал головой и забрал прямо из рук Иваизуми готовый сэндвич, который тот явно намеревался съесть. Гадина. — Ива-чан обычно никогда не врёт. По крайней мере, просто так, — Ива-чан дождался, пока Тоору откусит, а затем мастерски натренированным движением вытянул кусочек мяса с кружочком томата (первое назло, второе — потому что Ойкава на дух не переносил).

— Я никогда не вру родителям, — с блаженством на лице провозгласил Иваизуми, дожёвывая вкуснейшее мясо. Ойкава цыкнул. — А приукрашивают все.

Иваизуми правда не понимал, что конкретно его выдало. Может быть, мимолётный взгляд, возможно, что улыбка в его глазах, когда он смотрел на Ойкаву — тогда он ещё и не понимал, как не выдал с головой свою влюблённость, — или просто заработала зверская интуиция Тоору.

В такие моменты Иваизуми всегда думал, что Ойкава на самом деле всё знал. Просто знал и принимал как данность, потому что пока не облачились чувства в слова — всё в норме, всё в порядке, можно по-прежнему дружить. Это до чёртиков перед глазами пугало.

— Травматология, — уверенно проговорил Ойкава и как-то печально улыбнулся, будто разочаровался. — Теперь я чувствую себя виноватым.

— Не притворяйся, что у тебя есть совесть. Когда я родился, ты её уже задушил.

— Как грубо! Просто это же из-за… — Ойкава запнулся, в его глазах блеснул отблеск включённой лампы (возможно, это было какое-то глубинное понимание на уровне подсознания), затем он резко продолжил: — Нет, прости. Мне просто обидно, что ты не сказал это мне. В любом случае, я всегда поддержу твоё решение, каким бы оно не было.

Иваизуми резко захотел найти в этом доме какие-нибудь антибиотики при лихорадке и запихнуть в Ойкаву целую горсть.  
  
— Вау…  
— Что?  
— Это было так по-взрослому, что я теряюсь…  
— Естественно, ведь я уже взрослый!  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что, заявляя это, становишься в моих глазах всё младше по психическому развитию?  
— Я могу обидеться.  
— А я знаю, где лежат твои вещи.  
— Не посмеешь.  
— Почему это?  
  
Иваизуми чувствовал себя так, словно вернулось детство. Все эти догонялки, счастливые улыбки, считалки с целью выяснить, кто первый пойдёт в ванную комнату, и злобный смех (как при захвате мира), потому что знаешь все ходы наперёд. Это были чертовски счастливые часы, когда не хотелось думать, а хотелось придуриваться и веселиться. Затем бухнуться на одну кровать, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
Нет, серьёзно, Ойкаве реально не подходило быть учителем.  
  
— Ух… но, если по-честному, какой реакции ты от меня ожидал? — Тоору повернул голову к Иваизуми, пока тот пялился в белый потолок. Кровать мягкая.  
— Что-то типа: «Это всё из-за меня, почему ты делаешь поспешные выводы, мы же всегда мечтали играть в волейбол вместе, Ива-чан!» или подобное, но я готов поспорить, что ты начал это говорить, — Хаджиме устало выдохнул после пародирования писклявого голоса.  
— У тебя справочник по медицине, который ты читаешь на переменах. И ты отлично умеешь обрабатывать мелкие раны, хотя, конечно, это не повод, однако… — Ойкава умел в нужный момент проигнорировать ненужные вещи, но остановить собственное самокопание он не мог. — Если это твоё осознанное решение и тебе это нравится, то кто я вообще такой, чтобы тебе мешать.  
— Ты Ойкава, — Хаджиме хмыкнул и легонько щёлкнул по лбу мужчину. — Я пошёл в душ, одолжишь свою какую-нибудь футболку?  
— Возьми из чемодана.  
  
Ойкава действительно повзрослел в некотором плане — глупо было, если бы так не произошло, это вполне ожидаемо, — но на подколки реагировал так же. С ним было так же легко, при этом сложно, этим Ойкава к себе и притягивал. В любом случае, внешне этот придурок не изменился, что пугало. Он демон какой-то? Изобрёл эликсир молодости?  
  
После душа в доме очень прохладно, так и хотелось запрыгнуть под одеяло. Ночью — обсуждение нынешних старших школ, просмотр видео с матчей и даже национальных, затем какая-то болтовня, переходящая с волейбола на спор, какой марки мячи лучше. Ойкава до него словно дорвался и впитывал каждое слово, не давая даже подумать о подушке и сне. Ведь как можно спать, когда заявляют… да неважно, что именно. Хаджиме точно так же дорвался до Ойкавы, впитывая каждый жест, все оттенки интонаций, голос, изменившиеся вкусы и оставшиеся нетронутыми принципы.  
  
— Ты же нынче капитан команды, да? Как в целом?

— Не плохо и не хорошо; я не тот капитан, о котором бы они могли мечтать — это я сейчас трезво оцениваю, не стоит перебивать меня. Им не хватает того, кто бы их равномерно распределил и, как бы сказать, раскрыл на сто процентов, что ли? Я ощущаю, что они могут больше, но единственное, что я могу, так это построить их и не давать отлынивать от тренировок. Я не тот человек, который может разработать за несколько секунд нужную стратегию, — капитан помотал головой в разные стороны, словно отгоняя все хреновые мысли, которые лезли в голову. — Я доигровщик, не самый худший ас, но не капитан.

— Вот теперь я точно уверен, что мне стоит посетить вашу тренировку! — притворно-восторженно воскликнул Ойкава и поднял руки вверх, но плед, в который они оба успели закутаться, спал с плеч, поэтому холодок заставил нырнуть в тепло обратно.  
— Не возлагай на себя слишком большие надежды, Дурокава, — несильный подзатыльник и ойканье. — Мне уже скоро уходить, обрати больше внимания на Яхабу и первогодок.  
— Надеюсь, Ирихата-сан меня ещё помнит…  
— Тебя забудешь.  
  
С утра — тихая совместная пробежка; они оба не любили разговоры в такое время суток, предпочитая спокойное несбивчивое дыхание. Затем завтрак, переодевание в школьную форму (Отдай мою форму, придурок! и У тебя правда есть специальный учительский костюм?) и неспешный путь до школы. Иваизуми протянул руку прежде, чем Ойкава успел открыть втихаря булочку, на что последний лишь обречённо улыбнулся и отдал шуршащую упаковку.  
  
— Я никогда не видел, как ты их выбрасываешь. Неужели коллекционируешь?  
— Прожуй сначала, и нет, я их выбрасываю в мусорку возле школы. И будь осторожен при входе в класс, потому что парни очень… мстительные.  
— Слушай, наверное, этим не стоит хвастаться, но я недавно закончил эту же школу и учусь в университете. Я знаю гораздо больше, чем вы, во всех планах.  
  
О, этот засранец не врал. Он демонстративно заставил помыть доску от мыла одноклассника Хаджиме, на следующем уроке перед своим приходом заставил всех мыть пол, а на алгебре пропустил вперёд настоящего учителя, поэтому губка с мелом упала именно на страшного и злого монстра. Он даже знал, что в кабинете литературы у задней парты было двойное дно, где некоторые прятали свои заначки до лучшего или худшего дня. И Иваизуми знал, что ничего ещё даже не начиналось.  
  
Честно говоря, Хаджиме никогда не ощущал себя принадлежащим к какой-либо иерархии в их классе, потому что он был волейболистом. Их клубом заранее все восхищались, за них приходили болеть, они были стабильной командой (чёрт возьми, в кабинетах они проводили гора-а-а-аздо меньше времени, чем в спортивном зале), и единственные друзья — команда. Иваизуми был готов признаться, что не сразу вспомнит имя того или иного человека на их году обучения, хотя всех три раза мешали уже. Нет, он не был выше этой системы или не был особенным, его просто интересовало другое. Но то, что его попытались зажать в углу в раздевалке на физкультуре, показалось смешным абсолютно всем.  
  
Эй, парни, сейчас физкультура, вы пытаетесь запугать капитана волейбольной команды, и это как бы…  
  
— Почему он тебя не наказывает? Ответь-ка, Иваизуми-кун, чем ты приглянулся так новому учителю?  
  
Иваизуми-кун пожал плечами и попытался не засмеяться. Кстати, у них сейчас как раз волейбол…  
  
— Только не говорите, что хотите проучить Ойкаву на уроке, уговорив сыграть против вас, и попытаться заехать ему мячом в нос или что-то такое, — парни как-то замялись, не услышав положительного «сенсей» и заметив неверящую интонацию.  
— И ты нам в этом поможешь. Ты же капитан, вот и влепи этому придурку в лицо, чтобы больше внимание девчонок не привлекал.  
— Попробуйте пошевелить мозгами и придумать что-то интереснее, чем кнопка на стуле, тогда я подумаю, — Хаджиме рыкнул фразу и трое одноклассников сразу рассосались в общей толпе.  
  
На самом деле, съездить мячом по морде Ойкавы — мечта детства Иваизуми (чёрт возьми, Дерьмокава это заслужил), но сейчас он не в том возрасте, чтобы делать нечто подобное. Да и вправлять сломанный нос тому, кто слишком печётся о своей внешности — не лучшая идея. Зачем устраивать травмы специально, если они получались случайно на каждой подаче практически?  
  
Ойкава даже не подумал выйти на площадку, когда его пригласили, сославшись на старость и травму колена, зато с радостью порассуждал с их физруком на тему, кто как себя ведёт и кого обычно пытаются забить мячами в вышибалах. Иваизуми лишний раз убедился, что в его классе никто реально даже подачу принять не мог, поэтому, в принципе, нежелание Ойкавы можно было понять.  
  
(Успокойте кто-нибудь Иваизуми и скажите, что Тоору не пялился на него весь урок, потому что это казалось реально странным и слишком пугающим.)  
  
— Вообще, разве я не должен жаловаться, что ты меня загонял? Типа надо мной издевается учитель и всякое такое? — Иваизуми радостно втянул запах агедаши тофу из своего бенто, от которого слюна начала выделяться ещё активнее.  
— Это я должен жаловаться, что мой класс не принимает меня как учителя и пытается меня выжить из родной школы. Кстати, почему в моём обеде овощи?  
— Там есть и мясо. Если ты будешь питаться одним своим молочным хлебом…  
— Намёк понят. Он был таким тонким, учитывая направление твоего взгляда, что даже сквозь дверной проём бы не пролез.  
— Приятного аппетита, — Хаджиме прервал перепалку, Ойкава повторил ритуальную фразу за ним, а еда наконец начала заполнять бездонные желудки.  
  
Перемена была долгой, за закрытыми дверьми — шумно, в кабинете — душно и даже слегка подозрительно тихо.  
  
— Что это было за заявление про кнопку в раздевалке? — Ойкава нагло утянул из чужой коробочки кусочек тофу, на что Иваизуми стянул варёное мясо. — Я практически обиделся.  
— Не волнуйся, я не настолько жестокий и глупый, чтобы метить тебе в лицо, — Хаджиме отрицательно помахал палочками, когда ему переложили ещё один кусочек мяса.  
— А ещё с прицелом у тебя не айс.  
— От раза к разу, — Иваизуми закрыл коробку и резко повернулся к встрепенувшемуся Тоору: — Подожди, так ты из-за этого не пошёл на площадку?  
— Очень смешно, я практически поверил. Ваш физрук всё ещё помнит меня и был рад поболтать о том, как сложилась моя жизнь после выпуска. Плюс я узнал, кого в классе у вас гнобят, — учитель фыркнул и поправил чёлку. — Неужели у тебя совсем нет близких друзей? Ты всегда слишком одиноким выглядишь.  
  
Хаджиме только что увидел, как выглядел его мозг — настолько глаза глубоко закатились.  
  
— Если ты это серьёзно, то я пошёл искать стену покрепче, чтобы стукнуть твоё лицо об неё.  
— Фу, какая грубость. Я же о тебе забочусь!  
— Фу, какая пошлость! Я же капитан волейбольного клуба, зачем мне ещё кто-то! — Иваизуми передразнил друга и забрал пустую коробку из рук, чтобы потом помыть. А то ведь этот забудет, потом не отдаст, коробка заплесневеет от остатков соуса и крошек еды. Знаем, проходили.  
— Зря ты так. Связи очень важны…  
  
Иваизуми очень хотел просто заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать мелодичного голоса. Слишком мелодичного — сквозь фальшь прокрадывались нотки беспокойства, горделивости и даже самодовольство, но это уже в мимике. Ойкава был как сборник разных оттенков эмоций, который было интересно читать.  
  
Осталось только тряхнуть головой, чтобы все ненужные мысли куда-нибудь делись, забившись в дальние углы подсознания.  
  
— Мизогучи и Ирихата-сан обычно самому мне доверяют договоры о товарищеских матчах и план тренировок, но меня не покидает чувство, что по поводу тебя я должен спросить у них, — Иваизуми задумчиво посмотрел на поперхнувшегося Ойкаву, у которого сок чуть ли не из носа пошёл.

— Эй, я уверен, что я оставил у них самые лучшие воспоминания! В конце концов, при мне мы даже на национальные выходили! — Ойкава возмущённо засопел, поперхнулся, закашлялся, и весь пафос как рукой смело. Иваизуми лишь похлопал по спине друга, примерно представляя, какие воспоминания Ойкава мог после себя оставить. Возможно, да, как капитан он был хорош. Но явно не как личность.  
  
У них снова был английский, и в этот раз Ойкава-сенсей их не мучил, приказав просто прочесть по строчкам тот текст, который у них был на руках в учебнике или что-то вроде того (хотя ученики, кажется, были против даже такого метода обучения). Честно говоря, Хаджиме умудрился задремать прямо за учительским столом — сказывалась ночь без сна и убаюкивающий голос Тоору. Последний мастерски закрыл его своим телом перед остальным классом, встав впереди стола и присев на самый краешек в качестве опоры.  
  
Здоровый сон очень важен.

Хаджиме заметил в полудрёме, что никто не пытался подстроить глупейшую каверзу, вроде мела, обмазанного клеем, или сломанного стула, также никто не был особенно недовольным или выглядевшим завистливым, что успокаивало. Или они просто заметили усталый вид Ойкавы. Пусть последний и светился каким-то мягким светом изнутри, круги под глазами, кажется, перебивали всю эту хорошую атмосферу вокруг.

После урока Ойкава с умным видом поправил очки на съехавшей переносице, затем поднял лицо, ожидая лучи славы, словно подставляясь солнцу:  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Хаджиме, потому что от него именно это явно ждали.  
— Вот видишь, Ива-чан, даже от меня есть польза, — учитель поправил на себе жилет и уже с большим раздражением произнёс: — Как же бесит этот наряд. Хочу ходить в спортивной форме, я так к ней привык… — он привычно подставил руки, чтобы Хаджиме поставил на них портфель и наконец нашёл ключи от спортивного зала, которые забрал ещё после последнего урока, проведённого там.  
— Не жалуйся.

Возле зала их неожиданно подловил Ирихата-сан, у которого сердце, похоже, было готово остановиться от шока. Или, возможно, Ойкава действительно напоследок оставил после себя не самые приятные воспоминания. (Уже немолодого тренера больше удивила степень близости своего когда-то ученика и нынешнего подопечного — он не сильно обращал внимание на детали, вроде слишком малого расстояния между ними и отсутствие дискомфорта, лёгкий тактильный контакт, — потому что это была атмосфера возле них, словно они считают себя частью своего личного пространства.)  
  
— Ирихата-сан, давно не виделись! — на словах Ойкавы лицо старика невообразимо скривилось, словно он попытался съесть весь лимон вместе с цедрой. — Что у вас за лицо!  
— Так вот почему весь женский состав учительской вдруг стал таким взбалмошным!.. — посокрушался тренер. — И что же ты тут делаешь спустя столько лет после выпуска?  
  
— Ива-чан, меня обижают! — Ойкава слезливо обратился к другу (весьма наигранно, кстати), на что тот только закатил глаза от раздражения.  
  
— Ирихата-сан, Вас же наверняка предупреждали, — Иваизуми намекал, что без осведомления тренера волейбольной команды не случилось бы всего этого спектакля, — поэтому, пожалуйста, не стоит играть с Ойкавой, потому что он по-прежнему такой же придурок. Пусть потренируется с нами, если так шило в пятой точки скрутило.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, что тебе тут надо, — тренер посмотрел пристально на Ойкаву, пытаясь заранее предугадать пакость, — потому что никого не осталось с твоего выпуска, но меня очень настойчиво уговаривал мой друг, поэтому… — Ирихата махнул рукой, мол, с этим всё равно ничего не сделаешь. — К тому же за тебя заступился Иваизуми-кун. Кстати, он под твоей ответственностью, — обратился тренер уже к капитану, на что тот только серьёзно кивнул.  
  
Ойкава решил не обращать внимания на мелочи, вроде несправедливого оскорбления, и предвкушающе хрустнул шеей. В раздевалке клуба всё ещё хранились некоторые фотографии и трофеи с национальных, когда Ойкава был капитаном, и он справедливо подумал, уж не Ива-чан следил за порядком здесь, потому что было слишком чисто и так вызывало ностальгию, что можно возле каждого предмета зависнуть на пару секунд.  
  
— Кстати, Ива-чан, получается, ты всё ещё не перерос меня, да? Какая радость! — Ойкава практически издевательски хлопнул друга по плечу, но вовремя понял, что задел реально болевую точку.  
— Ещё несколько миллиметров… Да и иди ты в задницу! Я ещё расту!  
— Увы, я настолько стар, что расти скоро буду только к полу, поэтому у тебя есть все шансы, не расстраивайся!

Иваизуми поморщился и чуть передёрнулся от отвращения — у Ойкавы был величайший дар делать ещё хреновее своей интонацией, когда пытался утешить, что реально выбешивало. Пять с лишним сантиметров разницы — а самооценка уже где-то у плинтуса затаилась.

Иваизуми уже говорил, что восхищается Ойкавой как волейболистом? Он, чёрт возьми, скажет это ещё тысячу раз, потому что Ойкава на площадке — нечто невероятное и не поддающееся восприятию. Он был настоящим капитаном и расположил к себе всех за считанные минуты, даже не вызвав вопросов, какого чёрта происходит. Это был тот природный талант и жуткая интуиция, из-за которой Тоору следовало бояться, и Иваизуми ощущал это своим восприятием — его боялись не только по ту сторону сетки, но и по эту, где он играл.

Иваизуми без вопросов уступил пост главного на тренировку, потому что опыт Ойкавы был огромен, и он сразу определил, что стоило бы поменять Яхабе в своей стойке, потому что иначе его колени и кисти рано или поздно просто раскрошатся. Ойкава так же пробовал к Кьётани, но тот только огрызнулся, а потом вовсе попытался реально укусить за руку, когда Ойкава попытался поправить позу при растяжке.  
  
— Ну точно Пёсик. Бешеный пёс-чан, а? Тебе идёт.  
  
Бешеный пёс сначала попытался рыкнуть, но потом как-то затравленно посмотрел на Ойкаву и сразу же отскочил на метр.  
  
— Монстр какой-то, — пробормотал второгодка, отвернувшись.  
  
Ойкава, как и обещал, действительно уделял внимание второгодкам и первогодкам, осознавая, что у главных в этой команде шансов реальных исправить положение нет, скорее притираясь.  
  
— Ива-чан, меня обижают! — Ойкава проныл и попытался напроситься на утешение, но получил только мячом по затылку. Вся команда разом как-то притихла, ожидая более бурной реакции на дурацкое сокращение.  
— Делай то, что должен, Дерьмокава.  
  
Такой ответ вызвал искренне восхищение у младших, укрепляя позицию капитана за Иваизуми-саном в их головах, но у Матсукавы и Ханамаки только вызвало нездоровый блеск в глазах. О, капитан знал этот блеск. Ничего хорошего бесы в глазах этих двоих не сулили.  
  
А на игре — волшебно. Иваизуми так давно не играл с Ойкавой, однако осознать, что уровень последнего настолько вырос не только как связующего, но и просто игрока, капитана, стратега, словно все инстинкты были нечеловеческими — удовольствие. Хаджиме осознавал, что едва ли поспевал за Ойкавой и навряд ли вместе с последним Иваизуми мог раскрыть как ас связующего (ещё бы, о чём вообще говорить), хотя всё же… Наслаждение было неподдельным — пасы не были настолько точными, что бесит, это была та сыгранность, которая у них была с самого детства Хаджиме, этого не доставало им обоим.  
  
Это заставляло улыбаться.  
  
Ведь, в конце концов, это — тренировка, это не матч, они играли в своё удовольствие.  
  
Кажется, он заставил своим поведением плакать Яхабу.  
  
Ойкаву пришлось насильно не пускать на подачи, потому что матч мог просто закончиться даже без единого перекидывания мяча через сетку, что становилось совсем смешно.  
  
— Так это и есть наш новый учитель?.. Что он вообще в учительской делает? Ему самое то сменить Мизогучи на посту, — Маттсун поёжился и отнял воду у обессиленного Иваизуми.

— Не говори так, а то по закону жанра Мизогучи будет стоять сзади. Ха… Ну как, понравился сюрприз? — Хаджиме усмехнулся и отнял бутылку обратно, допивая последние капли воды.

— Он пугает. Не понимаю, как ты так близко можешь общаться с этим человеком. Ощущение, что, только взглянув на мой мизинец, он может рассказать, где я налажал по жизни с годовалого возраста, — Ханамаки впился в волосы ладонью, пытаясь хоть как-то охладить кожу головы. — Такого ада не было даже перед отборочными.

— Насколько я помню, он был капитаном, когда я только в среднюю перевёлся. И тогда у меня вопрос: с чего это вы такие сыгранные? — Матсукава с таким же беспристрастным лицом спросил, наклонившись чуть вперёд, и заглянул в глаза своему капитану, словно ища ответ, с какого хера Хаджиме так ожил.

— Да-да, я видел, как вы своим поведением на площадке заставили плакать Яхабу; он начал убиваться из-за того, что никогда не был хорошим связующим. Вы вообще себя со стороны видели? Ойкава только взглянет, а ты уже бежишь туда, откуда надо атаковать, словно знаешь все его жесты. Парень, ты нас пугаешь, я не помню у тебя такую высоту съёма. 

— Чёрт, я уверен, если бы ты так играл на отборочных, мы бы не продули Карасуно!  
  
Они зажали его с двух сторон, пытаясь вытрясти информацию или смутить, но добились только вытрясывания души наружу.  
  
Было уже восемь, Иваизуми не выспался (почему Ойкава всё ещё на ногах и так спокойно дышал?) и правда очень-очень устал. Желание отвечать на вопросы совершенно не возникало.  
  
Он каким-то чудом отвязался от назойливых друзей, которые, Хаджиме был уверен, ещё даже не начинали основную атаку, под пристальным взглядом Ойкавы, который вообще не собирался покидать площадку. Белая повязка на правом колене каким-то немым упрёком была в сторону Иваизуми, и эта картина, когда вокруг никого нет, а Ойкава пугающе сосредоточен — всё вызывало чувство дежа вю из детства, когда Иваизуми зачем-то приходил забрать Ойкаву с тренировок.  
  
— Эй, Дурокава, пошли домой, — Хаджиме несильно кинул мяч из уже собранной корзины, которую пора загонять в инвентарную. — Сам сворачивай сетку.  
  
Тоору сломано улыбнулся, вздохнул поглубже и кивнул.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного позёрства, разговоров про потерю девственности, игры в правду или действие и мудрых наставлений. И фейерверк чувств.

— Почему Вы позволяете себе такую фамильярность по отношению только к одному ученику? Неужели Вы думали, что это будет незаметно?  
  
Ойкава со скучающим лицом смотрел в потолок, словно вернулся в свои школьные годы и весьма удачно пропускал слова завучей мимо ушей, думая о чём-то своём. В этот раз изменилось только то, что он сам стал учителем, но у завучей, похоже, был какой-то пунктик на то, чтобы отчитать Ойкаву. Ещё бы, ведь ученики даже спустя целую неделю судачили только о новом сенсее, поэтому лёгкая дымка зависти была практически видна в учительской.  
  
— Вы не имеете никакого права сближаться с учениками настолько близко…  
  
— Настолько… это насколько? — Ойкава скучающе засунул руки в карманы и окатил лёгким презрением учителя. Какой высокомерный взгляд-то, а. Завуч покраснел.  
  
— Настолько — это настолько! Отстаньте от бедного Иваизуми-куна, у него скоро соревнования!  
  
— На что Вы вообще намекаете, семпай? Вы говорите прямее, я намёки плохо понимаю, — Ойкава лениво перенёс вес на другую ногу и осмотрел помещение на наличие тех, кто слушал их разговор. Слушали, в общем-то, все, кому не лень закрыть уши.  
  
В учительскую постучали и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыли дверь. Иваизуми недовольно смотрел на Ойкаву, хмуря брови — уж очень эта ситуация напоминала молодость Тоору, когда он из-за флирта с девушками был вызван к директору на ковёр и призван поумерить свой пыл. А выглядел Ойкава так, словно у него отбирали права на жизнь и свободу слова. Хаджиме хотел спросить, уж не уличили ли его друга с какой-нибудь старшеклассницей посреди коридора (только ради стёба, в конце концов, Тоору не настолько идиот), но прикусил язык, думая, что мог сделать хуже.  
  
— Ива-чан мне просто помогает вспомнить былое в этой школе, — Ойкава помахал Ива-чану в рукой, хотя виделись они совсем недавно (как только встали с кровати, хах). — У вас есть ко мне какие-то претензии?  
— Вы эксплуатируете ученика! У него скоро экзамены, а про вас такие ужасные слухи ходят!  
  
Старый завуч, которому давно пора было уйти на пенсию, всё ещё стоял спиной к предмету своего возмущения. Брови Ойкавы и Иваизуми синхронно поползли вверх, выражая явное удивление наличием слухов. Всего-то неделя прошла!  
  
— И что же это за слухи? — Ойкава приторно улыбнулся и подозвал поближе Хаджиме рукой как можно незаметнее. Все учителя попрятались по своим местам, как можно ближе придвигая стулья к столам, словно надеясь, что их действительно не заметят.  
  
— Что наш капитан волейбольной команды крутит роман с новым учителем! Только представьте, как сильно это может повлиять на его психику. Вы должны немедленно перестать уделять столько внимания Иваизуми-куну…  
  
Иваизуми-кун подавился воздухом. Он прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы совладать с собственной мимикой — улыбка так и норовила прилипнуть.  
  
— Вот уж не знал про такие слухи. Не поделитесь, кто их распускает, сенсей? — Хаджиме произнёс это довольно тихо, но в большом помещении все одновременно вздрогнули.  
  
— Иваизуми-кун? — неверяще переспросил старик, поворачиваясь на девяносто градусов. Иваизуми улыбнулся и отдал забывчивому Ойкаве их журнал.  
  
Это было одновременно и радостно, и так хреново, словно клетку грудную пытались вдавить внутрь. Не объяснять же всем, что Ойкава ему менял подгузники, в конце концов.  
  
Обидно. И нет, не за то, что Хаджиме тут единственный из двоих, чью голую задницу видели, а просто в целом.

— Слышал, Дурокава? Все считают, что я сверху.  
— Естественно, мы с Ива-чаном встречаемся, да, Ива-чан?  
— Конечно же, — безапелляционно произнёс Хаджиме. — А ещё я сплю с игрушкой Годзиллы и люблю сладкое, — серьёзно продолжил он.  
  
Глаза Ойкавы радостно заблестели из-за подыгрывания друга, а губы растянулись в лёгкой счастливой улыбке. Иваизуми потянул за руку Ойкаву, чтобы поближе к себе; среди всех этих пристальных взглядов, впивающихся иголками под кожу, стоять одному было неудобно.  
  
— Но на самом деле Ойкава мой брат, — Хаджиме прикрыл глаза и разочарованно покачал головой, выражая скорбь того, что родные родители его не признали.  
  
— Зачем ты так очевидно врёшь? — всхлипнул Тоору, притягивая голову парня себе на плечо. — На самом деле Хаджиме мой сын, — Ойкава всхлипнул ещё раз, готовый высморкаться в жёсткие волосы.  
  
Когда Тоору произнёс имя своими губами, по доброй воле, с придыханием и словно особым смыслом, сердце Хаджиме пропустило удар.  
  
— А Ойкава…  
— Твой отец? — предположил завуч.  
— Нет, моя мать, — лицо Иваизуми наполнилось отвращением от осознания этого факта; его родило такое презренное существо, кошмар.  
  
Отрывать голову от плеча совершенно не хотелось, но надо было, да вообще смотрелось уже неприлично — неприлично долго, неприлично близко, неприлично правильно, — поэтому Иваизуми скривил губы и насильно оторвал свою голову от плеча Ойкавы и его поглаживания рукой.  
  
Завуч рассмеялся, что-то уяснив для себя, и произнёс:  
  
— Просто держите себя в руках, если вас это не трогает. Личная жизнь должна оставаться личной жизнью.  
  
Какое, однако, верное замечание. Если бы эта личная жизнь была бы ещё, ага.  
  
Ойкава растерянно думал, идя вслед за Иваизуми, что Ива-чан всё ещё иногда спал со своей игрушкой, а от сладкого никогда не отказывался. Да и смотрел как побитая собака, словно наступили на больное место. У Тоору есть качество такое — бить по тому, к чему прикасаться нельзя, поэтому…

— Ива-чан, а у тебя хоть девушка была? — Тоору весело улыбнулся, притянул к себе за шею парня и попытался потрепать по волосам, но Хаджиме проявил удивительную настойчивость, так и не поддавшись. — Ну поделись с сенсеем, мне же интересно.  
  
— Попахивает каким-то извращением, — пробормотал Иваизуми, пытаясь отойти от Ойкавы подальше. Что за маниакальная аура! — Тебе-то какое дело?  
  
— Мне интересно-о-о, — потянул Тоору, хитренько улыбаясь. — Неужели мой Ива-чан до сих пор девственник? Ай-я-яй, уже последний год старшей школы же.  
  
— Не девственник, — Иваизуми попытался изобразить Акааши лицом; наверное, вышло достаточно правдоподобно. — Девушки не было. Это всё, что тебя интересует?  
  
Маска треснула. Улыбка по швам разошлась, открепляясь от лица, а губы стремительно поползли вниз вместе с уголками глаз — веки всегда выдавали Ойкаву точно так же, как стеклянные глаза.  
  
— Неужели Ива-чан из тех, кто трахается с теми, с кем не встречается?  
  
Чёрт, Ойкава не хотел признаваться ровно настолько же, насколько не хотел услышать ответ. Иваизуми просто безразлично пожал плечами, как будто ещё не определился со своей позицией по жизни, и пошёл дальше по пустому коридору. Вообще, гулять во время уроков — это плохо. Поэтому он сейчас зайдёт в класс, сядет за последнюю парту и забудется беспокойным сном.  
  
— Это не те вопросы, которые ты мне можешь задавать в школе, — Иваизуми произнёс перед самыми дверьми. Ойкава улавливал в его голосе разочарование, разочарование в ситуации и разочарование словно во всей жизни (будто маска Акааши так плотно приклеилась, уже влияя на чувства).  
  
Для Хаджиме не было ничего такого запредельного в том, чтобы обнять Тоору у всех на виду, чтобы идти с ним близко, при этом находясь в зоне комфорта, чтобы помочь донести учебники, чтобы дать подзатыльник для профилактики, чтобы открыто говорить, что он восхищался им. Это было действительно так, и если Хаджиме это не говорил, то Тоору сомневался в возможности всего этого, поэтому Иваизуми был всегда предельно честным, откровенным и прямым. Но Ойкава зашёл слишком далеко, туда, где уже лет семь болело — раны насквозь прогноились и каждое осторожное касание причиняло неимоверную боль. Нельзя было прощупывать почву там, где почвы уже нет.  
  
Английский стал странным предметом в школе. На нём Иваизуми либо спал, либо показательно что-то читал или говорил околесицу в назидание всем, ставя себя в всё более неловкое и позорное положение. Ойкава так открыто говорил всем, что с Иваизуми надо брать пример, что все остальные просто тупые бараны, раз не осознавали важность иностранного языка, поэтому Хаджиме ощущал себя как на казни. Четвертование. Или что там ещё есть побольнее?  
  
Если бы это не было так показушно, то он, возможно, даже порадовался бы.  
  
А так это было каким-то дном под днищем.  
  
—  _Итак, наша сегодняшняя тема… призраки! Все вы знаете семь чудес своей школы, в которую входят несколько призраков: в кабинете музыки и кабинете анатомии. А один из них, судя по легенде, появляется как раз через неделю. Ваша задача написать мне сочинение о призраке-легенде нашей любимой школы, желательно с юмором, на три сотни слов. На английском!_ — эмоции на лице Ойкавы быстро менялись, он предвкушающе улыбался; его речь не была сбивчивой, но она была быстрой, поэтому большая часть класса повернулась за пояснением к Хаджиме. Кое-кто уже наловчился и использовал голосовой переводчик (судя по лицам, в восторг они не пришли).  
  
Иваизуми перевёл всё в одном предложении и остался валяться на парте. Учёба на самом деле выматывала, к тому же с ним иногда дополнительно занимался их биолог — да, это помогало, но материала, с котором надо разобраться, становилось только больше и больше, приводя в уныние и усталость. А экзамены на самом деле уже скоро, полгода — это совсем не срок.  
  
— У Сейджо есть семь чудес? Правда? — шепотки слышались со всех сторон, заставляя гудеть голову.  
  
Хаджиме сам об этом слышал-то при поступлении от Ойкавы, когда тот в честь столь знаменательного события решил навестить родителей (на самом деле, Ива-чана). Ученик ни разу не слышал, чтобы это обсуждали его одноклассники или даже учителя, поэтому легенды позабылись, внимание сосредоточилось на волейбольном клубе, а не на школьной жизни.  
  
— Ива-чан, подойти ко мне, — Ойкава подозвал к себе с самым серьёзным лицом, на которое был способен, и Иваизуми сразу понял, что пойдёт что-то не так. — Хочешь не писать сочинение?  
  
Иваизуми лишь подозрительно сощурился, понимая, что ни к чему хорошему такие предложения не вели никогда.  
  
— Не будь такой букой, да ладно тебе! Давай с волейбольным клубом останемся на ночь, чтобы проверить легенду? Здорово же будет! Ночёвка в школе, игры в правду или действие, испытание на смелость…  
  
Сквозь Иваизуми прошла дрожь презрения, пробираясь до самого костного мозга, в каждый атом.  
  
— Сколько тебе лет, чёрт возьми, что ты предлагаешь нечто подобное?  
— Фу, убери эту мину! Я уверен, что ребята будут согласны!  
— Да они никогда не захотят заниматься подобной хернёй! Они разумные люди!  
  
Смотря на единогласно поднятые руки вверх, Иваизуми сам себя спрашивал, на чью, блять, вообще разумность он рассчитывал? Но, похоже, он не был человеком, которого не хотелось разочаровывать, да, ребят?  
  
— Прости, капитан, но нам правда нужно всем выпустить пар, — Маки серьёзно покивал головой в такт ударов мяча о пол.  
— Да-да, к тому же наверняка будет весело. У нас давно не было тренировочных лагерей... — Маттсун поддакнул, не заканчивая свою мысль и засмотревшись на мяч в руках лучшего друга. Бывало такое с ним.  
— Когда мы можем делать что-то такое, то чувствуем себя настоящими школьниками, — Яхаба с улыбкой на губах посмотрел на свои загрубевшие ладони и синяки на предплечьях от жёстких приёмов.   
  
Ойкава улыбался.

Иваизуми рычал.

Ойкава шептал на ухо, что будет готовить и мыть посуду в течение всей недели.

Иваизуми сдавался под натиском.  
  
Как-то так получилось, что Иваизуми не вернулся в свой дом через дорогу ни на следующий день, как его забрал к себе Ойкава, ни через день, ни через два. Тренировки были тяжёлыми, подготовка к экзаменам давила психически, а заглядывающие в его комнату родители, даже просто спрашивающие, не надо ли чего принести их сыну, сбивали всю концентрацию. У Ойкавы в доме было тихо. Пока мужчина занимался своими делами, вроде планов урока, подготовки лекций и проверки тестов с домашними заданиями, Иваизуми учился — это была приятная тишина, в которой были лишь стук по клавиатуре, перелистывание страниц и дыхание. Они прерывались синхронно, ощущая кожей, когда кому-то из них нужны были слова или пища, затем вновь погружались в работу.   
  
Сожительство с Ойкавой, несмотря на все опасения Хаджиме, было весьма плодотворным и приятным. Выматывающим хуже, чем все тренировки Тоору.  
  
Иваизуми хотел. Хотел прикасаться, хотел больше тактильного контакта, гораздо больше, чем есть сейчас. Он всегда был доволен их духовной связью, она была прочнее каната, в этом плане его душа была даже пересытившейся, потому что Тоору казался идеальным лично для него. Пока не говорил очередную глупость, конечно же. Но Хаджиме было восемнадцать, нормального секса не было год, а у Тоору охренительные мышцы ног. И пресс. Ну, и всё, что между этими частями.

Сиди себе да дрочи.  
  
Но Тоору всё ещё оставался внимательным монстром, а Хаджиме не был уверен, что не сдал бы себя, начни дрочить на задницу собственного друга в ванне этого самого друга.   
  
То, что Ойкава стал учителем — пусть настолько фейковым, насколько возможно, пусть лишь на время, — лишь подогрело фантазию, и так подстёгнутую гормонами. Ойкава его выделял, Ойкава относился к Иваизуми как к Ива-чану, а не к какому-нибудь очередному ученику-ботанику, который мог связать пару слов. От непоменявшегося отношения к себе и от всей этой игры Иваизуми возбуждался. Это будоражило.  
  
— Ива-чан, обещаю, будет весело! — в последний раз, когда Ойкава так клятвенно заверял, за ними гналась полиция несколько кварталов, решив, что дети угнали машину, а затем они врезались в столб. — Ты не пожалеешь!  
— Да я уже, — Иваизуми отмахнулся от надоедливой мысли, как от мухи.  
— Что уже? — Ойкава сунул ложку, которой что-то помешивал в кастрюле, в рот. Его чёлка была заколота какой-то завалявшейся розовой невидимкой на самой макушке, а вся эта домашняя одежда... это было уютно.  
— Уже пожалел.  
— Ну и хрен с тобой. Выпускайся из школы, ни разу не повеселившись, бурча себе под нос про отбившееся от рук нынешнее поколение, словно ты одного возраста с Ирихатой.  
  
Иваизуми поморщился, опустившись лицом на кухонный стол; кольнуло по больному месту. Опять. У Ойкавы это отлично получалось.  
  
Хаджиме рвало на две части.   
А ночью могли выясниться многие тайны за семью печатями.   
  
Иваизуми не хотел думать, как Ойкава смог уговорить тренера или просто нелегально достать ключи. Он не хотел думать, что, возможно, Тоору смог добыть их, соблазнив кого-нибудь из несчастных учительниц. Да он вообще ничего этого не хотел.  
  
Честно, рядом с Ойкавой отключался инстинкт самосохранения (и Иваизуми не думал в принципе, почему такое случалось, потому что ответ слишком очевиден, стоило лишь задаться мыслью об этом).  
  
— Вау, так вот, как выглядит ночью зал, — прошептал кто-то из первогодок, судя по ещё не до конца переломавшемуся голосу. Толпа парней сразу как-то прониклась всем происходящим, застыв на пороге спортивного зала, не смея пошевелиться или даже вздохнуть.   
  
— Чего застыли? Заходим и включаем свет, парни, — голос Тоору прозвучал слишком оглушающе, но со всех спало липкое оцепенение и напряжённость. Все начали шептаться о том, взяли ли они спальные мешки, не забыли ли еду и кто-нибудь вообще смог пронести хоть каплю веселья?   
  
— Как будто вы раньше не видели это место поздней ночью. Кое-кто тут тренируется слишком долго, да, Кьётани? — Иваизуми расслабился и размял плечи, чувствуя, насколько их с Тоору сумки были тяжелы.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите, капитан, — Кьётани подобрался под бочок к Яхабе, который уже скидывал куртку и собирался занять самое лучшее место на полу.  
  
Все загалдели, зашумели, пытаясь отобрать себе место возле двери или хотя бы не между кем-то, что казалось реально глупым — зал огроменный, в конце-то концов. Но кто-то сосредоточился на маленьком участке возле двери на улицу и кранчиков с водой, вот и понеслось. Как дети малые; оставалось только глаза закатывать от раздражения.  
  
— Итак, пока вы пытаетесь расположиться на ночь, я надеюсь, что все здесь понимают, что спать скорее всего мы тут не будем? — Тоору торжественно начал свою речь, уже распаковав спальник рядом с Хаджиме. Волейбольная команда вновь замерла. — Мы пришли проверить две легенды нашей Сейджо о призраках, и мы это сделаем! Кто-нибудь из вас их хоть знает?  
  
Неловкое молчание являлось лучшим ответом. Иваизуми хмыкнул, закончив с обустройством своего уголка, и уселся прямо на спальник — всё же, если некому хранить легенды, то они исчезают.  
  
Маттсун и Маки быстро перебрались поближе к капитану, полностью готовые оценить таланты рассказчика Ойкавы.  
  
— Слушай, а ты уверен, что он старше нас? — Ханамаки с сомнением спросил Иваизуми, сумев усмотреть детский восторг в глазах мужчины.  
— Ну, чисто умственно это же не обязательно должно быть так?  
  
— Ах, прежде чем приступим к основной части: я предупреждаю, зал реально большой, а когда в нём никто не играет, то и эхо хорошее. Поэтому никто никого не пугает, не издаёт реально устрашающих звуков, не действует на нервы и не пытается трахнуться в публичном месте. Хорошо, наша матсухана?   
  
Все первогодки и второгодки как-то разом отстранились от своих семпаев, явно испытывая отвращение (слегка напускное). Иваизуми засмеялся — чего только стоило ошалелое и действительно возмущённое выражение лица Матсукавы, — а затем похлопал в утешающем жесте друзей по плечу.   
  
— Охереть, нам даже название дали.  
— Подожди, но он как узнал-то?  
  
Парни запричитали одновременно, пытаясь то ли не рассмеяться вслед за другом, то ли не заплакать от нервов.  
  
— Да тут большого ума не надо, — Иваизуми смахнул надуманную слезу и ухмыльнулся, — особенно когда вы пришли на тренировку в форме друг друга, то да, это было совсем незаметно.

Хаджиме подумал про себя, что слишком близкое и долгое общение с Тоору заразно и губительно для собственного поведения.  
  
— Итак, легенды. Знаете, я сам не очень помню... — Ойкава порылся в сумке и со счастливым вскриком достал фонарик. — В общем, в кабинете анатомии когда-то девушка, она лягушку препарировала, да, порезала себе руку. До самой вены. Кровь полилась, да так обильно, что натекло на пол лужей. Нет, девушка выжила. Но этого количества крови и убитой лягушки, всех душ животных в целом хватило для того, чтобы оживить руку скелета. И с тех пор в три часа ночи именно в этот день каждый год скелет, то есть рука скелета, оживает и... — Тоору напустил ещё больше ужаса и той-самой-атмосферы, понизив свой голос до невозможного хрипа, — что-то делает.  
  
— Подождите, а почему именно в три часа?— Киндаичи поднял руку вверх, словно был на уроке, и спросил, совсем не напуганный всем представлением.  
  
— Да мне почём знать? Возможно, именно столько литров крови вытекло из девчонки? — Ойкава отмахнулся от вопроса, явно недовольный, что шоу не произвело должного эффекта.  
  
— У кого-то было плохо с биологией в школе? — тихо спросил в пустоту Ватари под смешки Яхабы.

— Ненужное быстро забывается, юный падаван, — Ойкава ответил тихо и таинственно; Иваизуми вздрогнул.  
  
Конечно, Ойкава любил повеселиться, вот только демоны, призраки и прочая чепуха не были его коньком, зато космос, звёзды, Стар трек и пришельцы — это Ойкава любил, уважал и искренне верил, что сдохнет от луча бластера или лабораторной крысой в космосе.  
  
— А почему только рука? И что она вообще делает? — Кьётани недовольно нахмурился, соображая, что могла натворить одна-единственная рука.  
Ойкава сделал выражение лица ещё более таинственным и с сожалением отвёл взгляд. Бешеный пёс рыкнул, но дёргаться не стал.  
  
— Итак, вторая легенда... такая банальная, что я её даже рассказывать не хочу. Там в четыре часа и до первого прихода человека играет пианино само по себе. Там даже никто не вешался, никто не умирал и никто не ранился, — Ойкава практически начал ныть, но вовремя взял себя в руки, вздохнув и успокоившись, показывая всем своим видом, что ничего из этого обсуждать он не хотел.  
  
— А чем мы будем заниматься всё это время? Ещё больше четырёх часов до... кхм, первой легенды, — в этот раз вопрос задал Куними, которого, скорее всего, притащил насильно вместе с собой Киндаичи.  
  
— Ну а чем бы вы хотели заняться одни в закрытой школе? — Ойкава соблазняюще приподнял бровь, подзывая всех поближе.  
  
Лицо Ханамаки ясно выражало мысли "Это было бы действительно интересно, но, кажется, нас только что запалили, поэтому самая крутая вещь, которую я мог бы сотворить с задницей, сидящей рядом со мной, мне недоступна; поэтому мне наплевать на всё остальное".  
  
Ох, Иваизуми правда мог понять многое, но понять то, как они начали играть в правду или действие, он не мог. Тем более, почему это предложение было встречено с таким большим ажиотажем.  
  
Кьётани должен был найти тайник Ирихаты-сенсея и принести им саке в течение двух часов. Куними поделился душещипательной историей об отсутствии эмоций на своём лице (как-то раз дантист переборщил с анестезией; физические последствия прошли, зато душевные остались). Киндаичи отдал все свои сладости Ойкаве, потому что именно этот взрослый крутил бутылку; кто-то счёл это самым ужасным, что вообще могло случиться. Ватари не должен был смотреть на Яхабу в течение всей игры, а Яхаба должен был заставить посмотреть на себя.  
  
В наказание бедный Ватари, не удержавшись при звуке практически плачущего голоса и мягких прикосновений к уставшим плечами, должен был бежать двадцать кругов.   
  
Чёрт, Иваизуми был готов признать, что это реально весело. Пока хренова пластмассовая бутылка не указала крышкой на него под рукой Маки.  
  
— Правда или действие, капитан? — слова были донельзя предвещавшие беду и разгром собственного достоинства. Ойкава стал улыбаться ещё больше, пялясь на Ива-чана. Этого монстра устроил бы любой ответ.

— Правда, — Иваизуми решил, что не стерпел бы чего-то действительно позорного (о, а такие идеи наверняка просто табуном бегали в голове Маки), поэтому выбрал правду. На крайняк, если они наступят на что-то реально больное, то можно соврать. Но Маки — не Ойкава, у него так быстро не получится.  
  
— Хм-м-м... Наш капитан скажет нам... должен сказать нам... — Матсукава опешил, не ожидая выбора правды; достойные вопросы никак не шли.

— Ты девственник? — не выдержал Маттсун, отклоняя своего друга (парня?) в сторону и задавая самый типичный для этой игры вопрос. Брови Иваизуми взметнулись вверх. Похоже, на нём хотели отыграться, потому что бутылка упорно не хотела показывать на Ойкаву. Который, к слову, слишком затих.

— Какое разочарование, я ожидал нечто более достойное... — Иваизуми прошептал себе под нос. — Нет, — его ответ был чётким и твёрдым, а лицо невозмутимым. В конце концов, ему уже восемнадцать, он взрослый парень, у которого было достаточно времени хотя бы попробовать секс, а пояс верности в честь Ойкавы он не надевал, что выглядело бы с его стороны вообще глупо. Похоже, первая часть мыслей слишком ясно отобразилась в его ауре настолько, что ответ сочли все естественным.

Ойкава подтянул колени поближе и уложил подбородок на них, будто лишь слегка выглядывая из-за укрытия.  
        
В этот раз, словно услышав молитвы всех, бутылка указала на Ойкаву, который на такое только удивлённо приоткрыл глаза. Затем поднял взгляд на Ива-чана, решил, что действительно что-то позорное ему не грозило.  
  
— Действие, Ива-чан.  
  
Иваизуми задумался. Он не хотел особого позора для Ойкавы (нет, ну, минутные-часовые-полудневные желания не в счёт), поэтому ничего путного в голову не шло. Зато он хотел бы расспросить о некоторых вещах своего друга.  
  
— Сегодня говори только правду, — Иваизуми искренне надеялся, что успеет спросить хоть что-то. Ойкава с ещё большим недоверием посмотрел на часы. — Или можешь начинать бежать прямо сейчас, поддержишь Ватари на последнем круге.

— Что за грязные намёки, Ива-чан! — Ойкава недовольно воскликнул, поморщился и остался на месте.  
  
Ну уж полчаса он выдержит.  
  
Под грозной рукой Ойкавы бутылка указала на Матсукаву, которому было велено не прикасаться к Ханамаки. Только дослушав требование, парень сразу встал и сменил на посту либеро. Ханамаки заржал под общий гогот. Кьётани сдался и вернулся без добычи, с радостью начав бегать с сокомандником (поиск не пойми где и не пойми чего утомлял); зал наполнился усталым дыханием и даже пыхтением. Кто-то опять попал на Ойкаву, который в этот раз выбрал действие. Старая бутылка элегантно была поднята из-под пола (вот почему Ирихата отказывался даже от покрытия досок лаком), изъята Иваизуми, потому что Ойкава не умел пить, и доставлена обратно. Ещё несколько кругов действия крутились вокруг одной единственной бутылки алкоголя, пока Киндаичи — нанюхался, что ли, паров спирта? — не спросил Ойкаву по поводу ориентации, явно склоняясь в сторону гомосексуальной в вопросе.

— Нет, — Ойкава пожал плечами, будто вопрос был донельзя предсказуемым. — Я не гей.  
  
Иваизуми безразлично жевал батончик. Игра интересна, пока она тебя не затрагивает.  
  
Затем действия сосредоточились на Ойкаве, а тот, словно специально подогревая интерес, выбрал очередную правду и сказал, что девушки его не особо интересовали и ни с одной он толком не встречался. Мозги всех напряжённо скрипели.  
  
У Иваизуми осталось десять минут до начала нового дня и множество вопросов. У Ойкавы приподнятое настроение и желание выпить ту бутылку в тайнике в одиночку.   
  
Затем, когда тема надоела совершенно (для этого понадобилось желание, чтобы Кьётани пытал Ойкаву, пока тот не сознается во всех смертных грехах), Иваизуми решил помочь своим подопечным:

— Да демисексуал он, чёрт возьми, неужели вы всего три ориентации знаете, — Иваизуми ощутил себя экой нянькой в яслях, на которую пялились неразумные дети, ожидая объяснений, почему небо голубое. — Это когда не встаёт на первого встречного, короче говоря.  
  
— Вы подозрительно много знаете о личной жизни Ойкавы, капитан... — среди первогодок поднялся точно такой же осуждающий гул, как во время обсуждения личной жизни Маки и Маттсуна.  
  
— Просто этот говнюк наслаждается вашим вниманием, а затем от завышенного чувства собственного достоинства страдать будут мои нервные клетки. Ойкава, вставай, пошли наберём воды.  
  
Ойкава недовольно засопел как нашкодивший ребёнок, шалость которого прервали на самом интересном, а некоторые из команды Сейджо достали телефоны и стали гуглить новое слово, дабы узнать точное определение.  
  
Вода шумела успокаивающе, на улице стрекот цикад убаюкивал. Ночная свежесть — о, то что надо, чтобы взбодриться и прийти в себя.  
  
— Тебе правда нужен предлог, чтобы говорить мне правду? — Иваизуми проговорил это спокойным голосом, уперевшись взглядом в льющуюся питьевую воду и бутылку в руке, но буквально услышал выстраданную улыбку Ойкавы. — Ну и ублюдок же ты.

— Тренер сказал, что мне нужно отдохнуть. Морально.  
— Продолжай.  
— Что я выгляжу действительно замученным и несчастным, не так, когда я якобы издеваюсь над командой, а реально уставшим от всего дерьма, которое вокруг меня, хотя такого не наблюдалось. Он посоветовал мне расслабиться, вспомнить молодость, старых друзей и как следует повеселиться. Будто я какой-то офисный планктон, ушедший в рутину.

— Ты устал от волейбола? Ты, который травмировался из-за своих усилий?  
— Я, знаешь ли, не состою из одного волейбола, — Ойкава устало вздохнул, по-настоящему; ему нужна была передышка. — Для счастливой жизни недостаточно только любимой профессии.  
  
Иваизуми закрыл кран с резким и противным скрипом.  
  
— Ну и чего же тебе не хватает?  
  
Ойкава смотрел так неприкрыто и явно, выворачивая наизнанку со всей грязью и секретами, что Иваизуми подумал, что даст по башке Ойкаве, если тот скажет "Тебя". Слишком слащаво и ненатурально. _Нереально._  
  
— Личной жизни? — предположил Ойкава, пожав плечами и принимая последнюю холодную бутылку, прикладывая её ко лбу. — В любом случае, это стало слишком сильно сказываться на моей форме, поэтому я всё же здесь.  
  
— Ностальгируешь?  
— Пытаюсь прогрессировать.   
  
— Знаешь, если бы у тебя была совесть, — после небольшой паузы и пару вздохов полной грудью продолжил Иваизуми, — я бы посоветовал тебе бежать двадцать кругов, но у тебя же её нет.

— Это, чёрт возьми, даже не намёк.  
— Я всегда прямой и честный с тобой.

— Шутки про рельсу принимаются? — Ойкава прикусил губу, глядя на веселящихся подростков.  
— Нет.  
  
Это странно, но игра в правду или действие не смогла наскучить даже спустя два часа. И глядя на тонущего в одежде Кьётани Ватари, на говорящего только на английском Ойкаву, на Яхабу с девчачьей причёской, на зашивающего чужой спальник Матсукаву, Иваизуми мог сказать, что ему весело. Со стыдом, с блеском в глазах и нервным смешком, но это было весело. Веселье было в воздухе, в этой атмосфере.  
  
— Иваизуми-сан? — Яхаба вопросительно посмотрел на капитана.  
— Правда, — Иваизуми был утомлён и не думал, что смог бы выполнить какое-нибудь реально сложное задание, даже просто встать с насиженного места.  
— Почему Ойкава называет вас Ива-чан?  
  
Кому-то из парней оставалось только хихикнуть, чтобы эта притаившееся в тишине нетерпеливое ожидание ощутилось в гиперболе.   
  
— Кличка с детства, прицепилась просто и приелась уже, — Иваизуми потянулся к бутылке, посчитав, что сказал достаточно, но его остановили лишь одним взглядом, заставляя продолжить. — Да я не помню уже, давно было, — после такой действенной отмазки вопрос перешёл к Ойкаве.  
  
Иваизуми вспомнил, как девочки из его класса пытались выведать у Ойкавы то же самое. Какая ирония.   
  
— Да я тоже не особо помню. Просто это так давно уже было... Пожалуй, зову его так с самого детства. Могу по имени, если это всех так смущает. Хочешь буду,  _Хаджиме_? — после этих приторных слов по всему телу Хаджиме прошла дрожь; он правда не понимал, что из этого всего было хуже. 

— Обойдусь,  _Тоору._  
— Боги, из твоих уст моё имя звучит как оскорбление.  
  
— Подождите... — Киндаичи сегодня косплеил прилежного ученика, — так сколько вы уже знаете друг друга?  
— Ну, с моего рождения? Наши дома стоят напротив, а наши матери подруги, так что... я даже не мог избавиться от этого, — Иваизуми с сожалением показал рукой на Ойкаву.  
— Сочувствуем, друг, — Маттсун и Маки в утешительном жесте похлопали по спине своего капитана.  
— Эй, я всё ещё тут!  
  
Когда все признали, что у них закончилась фантазия, было всего лишь два часа ночи. Кто-то предложил сыграть в "Я никогда не", а кто-то другой предложил достать волейбольный мяч и сыграть, натянув сетку. В два часа ночи был поддержан первый вариант.  
  
— Мы правда этим занимаемся... я никогда не переходил дорогу в неположенном месте, — Иваизуми смотрел, как все в большом круге загнули по пальцу и довольно улыбнулся. Ойкава прошипел под нос, что эта гордость подобна той, которую испытываешь, ни разу не поменяв аватар в инстаграмме за несколько лет.

— Я никогда не целовался с парнем, — Ватари почувствовал золотую жилу и смело это произнёс, глядя, насколько много пальцев загнулось, неверяще прошептал: — Неужели это и меня ждёт на последнем году старшей школы...  
  
Так все узнали, что Ойкава играл принцессу в одном из спектаклей, поэтому носил колготки, а над Киндаичи в детстве издевались двоюродные сёстры; что Маттсун прыгал с парашютом, а Маки вместе с ним; что Яхаба никогда не пробовал алкоголь, а Кьётани пару раз упивался до нужды опохмелиться; что Ватари менял каждый день трусы, а Куними мог носить школьную форму нестираной две недели подряд, не видя в этом нечто ужасное, раз от рубашки не воняло потом; что Иваизуми посмотрел все фильмы Годзиллы, а Ойкава знал всю вселенную Стар трека вдоль и поперёк.  
  
Затем пальцы остались только у Иваизуми, видимо, как у самого порядочного человека из всех присутствующих.  
  
Было практически три, и когда Ойкава спросил, хотел бы кто-нибудь пойти и проверить всё же эту легенду о руке-скелета-призраке, на него посмотрели как на сумасшедшего. Кто-то достал приставку, а кто-то действительно лёг спать, перед этим как следует перекусив всякой всячиной. Ойкава надулся, Иваизуми не хотел двигаться.  
  
Кто-то из их первогодок или второгодок всё же пошёл проверить, прихватив ещё одного человека насильно, но в целом все были измотаны эмоционально, поэтому единственное, что они могли делать — сидеть и ждать тех людей, кто ради них отправился в этот долгий путь до другого крыла (а если учесть, что кабинет всё же закрыт, то и ключи воровать придётся бедняжкам).  
  
Затем начались тихие разговоры о всяких жизненных проблемах, вроде выбора профессии и общения с родителями, хотя первое интересовало больше. 

Им не хватало костра в качестве последнего штриха и, возможно, гитары, но душевные разговоры могли вполне и без этого проходить.  
  
— Спорт — это, простите, охуеть как тяжело, и никакие ругательства не могут выразить полноту всей тяжести, которая на тебя сваливается, если ты хочешь быть профессиональным игроком. Это ужасно. Это выматывающе. Это вытягивает из вас все до нитки, и если вы не больны спортом, даже пытаться не стоит. К тому же изучение общих предметов, вроде математики или анатомии, а также английский в обязательном порядке... забирает все ваши силы, понимаете? Это не мечты, где ты будешь играть от рассвета до заката со своими друзьями. Хотя я практически ни разу не пожалел о своём выборе, — Ойкава делился своим опытом как старший из всех, но Иваизуми понимал, что этот вроде бы мужчина не был хорошим примером жизненного выбора.  
  
— Почему практически?  
— Времени нет даже на перекус, к тому же с травмой тяжелее вдвойне.  
  
— Не перетрудись, — Иваизуми нахмурился, вспоминая не такое уж далёкое детство и проведённые часы в хирургическом отделении. — В этот раз хрен я буду тебя останавливать.  
  
Ойкава неловко отсмеялся и замолчал, уставившись в экран чьего-то телефона, который замещал фонарик.

Ойкава был болен спортом, поэтому он был не лучшим примером.  
  
Когда Иваизуми очнулся от чьего-то крика, то понял, что на нём буквально валялся во сне Тоору — плечо затекло, позвоночник и шея болели, а рука занемела. Ойкавы, кстати, уже не было. Он спал довольно чутко, чтобы встать до того, как завуч обнаружит своего подчинённого спящим в объятьях ученика.  
  
Потом был выговор, попытки сразу нескольких учителей устыдить своих учеников и ленивые зевки. Зато в школу не опоздали, ага. Ирихата-сенсей только понимающе улыбался под возмущение и бубнёж Мизогучи. На будущее тренер попросил не попадаться так позорно учителям и отпустил своих подопечных.  
  
В самой школе на волейбольный клуб смотрели с восхищением и как на источник информации (благодаря Ойкаве первогодки и второгодки стали нарасхват, так что парни могли только поблагодарить), да и Иваизуми казался одноклассникам уже более человечным, поэтому и к нему не побрезговали пристать. Материал-то для сочинения нужен!  
  
Иваизуми посеял где-то в суматохе галстук, потом оказалось, что галстук был на шее Ойкавы, кто-то на уроке это заметил — новая волна шепотков.  
  
Единственное, что хотел Иваизуми — сон.  
  
В итоге все выходные они с Ойкавой проспали у него дома, один раз поели у Иваизуми, затем снова заснули. Хаджиме, видя кипы непонятных бумаг и отчаяние во всём Ойкаве, зарёкся, что ни при каких обстоятельствах учителем не станет и даже думать о таком не будет, потому что ничто не стоило настолько огромных нервов.  
  
Уже позже, когда они пришли в себя после всей усталости, в один из нормальных вечеров, где чтение медицинских справочников и проверка сочинений дарили удовольствие, после всевозможных шуток на предположение учеников в сочинениях, что же скелет мог делать одной единственной рукой, Ойкава с серьёзным лицом начал наинелепейший разговор:  
  
— У тебя был секс, — он сел наоборот на стуле, оперевшись сложенными руками на спинку. Подождав кивка, продолжил: — И ты мне ничего не сказал. Серьёзно? Я думал, друзья делятся такими вещами.  
  
Иваизуми вздохнул, загнул уголок книги и закрыл её; запрокинул руки за голову, продолжая лежать.  
  
— Это, наверное, не то, чем стоит гордиться? С чего это я должен обсуждать с тобой это?  
— Мы не в школе, я не твой учитель, а ты ещё мой самый дорогой человек. И я хочу знать о тебе всё.  
  
Иваизуми снова хотел рухнуть под землю. Исчезнуть из поля зрения Тоору хотя бы. Потому что Хаджиме отчётливо ощущал жар на своих скулах. Возможно, ещё на шее.  
  
— Не заставляй меня краснеть, Дерьмокава! — Иваизуми кинул в Ойкаву подушку, которую тот легко поймал, затем помял в руках.

— О-о-о-о, как это мило... — Тоору улыбнулся искренне и отправил подушку в обратный полёт. — Но не переводи тему.

— Я не хочу делиться своей каждой ошибкой с тобой, понял? — Иваизуми прошипел, комкая подушку.

 — Но в этом прелесть ошибок, да? Они снова направляют на нужный путь, открывают настоящую истину, — в Ойкаве говорил разумный человек, имевший за плечами уже какой-никакой, но опыт. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, а осанка пряма. Он напоминал настоящего наставника, которому нравилась наука, которой он делился с другими.  
  
Иваизуми вспомнил фотографию, которую ему прислал тогда Ойкава. Девушка была милой и даже симпатичной, с карими глазами и короткими каштановыми волосами. Ойкава сказал, что даже мог бы заняться с ней сексом. Это была ошибка — одна большая, общая. У Тоору помутился рассудок от чужой красоты, у Иваизуми от злости и первой пробы коньяка.  
  
Чёрт, если Ойкава был правильным путём для Иваизуми, то последний знать не хотел, насколько сам неправильный, раз видел красную нить, такую прочную, похожую на целый канат, между ними.  
  
— Это было действительно опрометчиво с моей стороны, — Иваизуми помотал головой, выгоняя ненужные мысли, и взъерошил свои волосы, встал, чтобы спуститься на кухню и выпить стакан воды. — Но спасибо за заботу? Я очень рад, что тебя волнует, не подхватил ли я СПИД или что-то ещё, — парень фыркнул от неловкости и своих мыслей.  
  
— Идиот, — Ойкава простонал то ли про себя, то ли про Иваизуми, ударяясь лбом о ладонь. Затем расслабился, улыбнулся тепло-тепло и посмотрел слишком нежным взглядом, испугаться хотелось. Взъерошил волосы на затылке (жест дичайшей неловкости и открытости одновременно, но точно скопированный). — Ошибки нужны всем, потому что ты не знаешь, когда решаешь, что именно для тебя ошибка. Ведь всё же зависит от собственного восприятия своей жизни.  
  
Хаджиме заглянул в глаза Тоору.  
  
У них разница где-то семь лет примерно, они оба парни и видятся в лучшем случае раз в полгода. Они не могут выйти из жизни друг друга, потому что их ладони сшиты одной красной ниткой — отдирать не то что больно, просто невозможно. У них дома родителей друг напротив друга стоят, они спят в одной комнате. Хаджиме не знает жизни без Тоору, а этот уже и не помнит без первого. Они знают привычки друг друга и угадывают любое желание лишь по взгляду, в котором могут утонуть на несколько секунд абсолютно добровольно. А кто становится утопленником добровольно? Только какой-нибудь влюблённый идиот. Тонули они тоже на пару, кстати.  
  
Хаджиме ощутил невероятный позор, что не понимал раньше.  
  
_Фейерверк_ чувств.


End file.
